Conventionally, various table games are known. Among these table games, there are games hosted by a dealer and hosted by a computer in place of the dealer. In a case where the computer hosts a game, the game can be executed either in only one terminal or simultaneously in a plurality of terminals via a network.
In addition, in a case where such games are provided in a predetermined building, a large number of terminal devices, on which the games can be executed, are often installed in a predetermined region in the building. Furthermore, each of the terminal devices can provide a plurality of games to a player, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1.
In such a case, regarding the terminals providing a game, it is required to install as many as possible within a predetermined area in a gaming hall, so that a large number of players can participate in the game.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0026947